


Chains of the Heart

by Nehasy



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/pseuds/Nehasy
Summary: After the Destiny war, people try to put their ghosts to rest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chains of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad/gifts).



> This is for Rad for our Escaflowne Secret Santa 2019 gifts, this is SFW (gasp!) It's set only a colour or two after the end of the series.

_“To those who have fought bravely and sacrificed so much for the fate of Gaea, her countries, and her people; To those who now walk upon the Paths of the Dead, we shall mark every footstep in our hearts. The great gift that you have given shall be remembered with every breath we take, every beat of our hearts and every tear that is shed for we are only able to do so because of you. You shall always live on in our memories until the day in which we walk the paths together once more.”_

Allen read the short homage which had been lovingly engraved upon the plaque of the monument and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the wind as it whistled up around the sculpture. 

Carved from the black stone which had been gathered from the estimated impact site of the infamous and terrible Basram bomb, dropped at the very end of the war, the monument had been carved to resemble a great sword raised to the heavens. Its lines were harsh and cruel, but the imperfections of the flash melted earth and its many impurities stood out sharply, cutting across it with jagged cracks and irregular patches of colour. Guymelef metal and melded with human ashes, welded together with the armour and swords of half a dozen armies, all merged into one single form, united in their madness.

It would have been a monolithic nightmare, but it was softened by an array of fine chains which looped around it, secured by pillars facing the direction of each country which had participated in the Destiny War. Upon these chains, were shining white feathers, gently rustling in the breeze. They were the feathers gathered from the battlefield on that final battle, falling from the heavens in the wake of a white dragon.

Caught in the wind, they seemed to dance playfully around the sword, promising hope and love in amongst all the horror. 

A few colours ago, someone had tied a ribbon to one of the chains, a small token in memory of some unknown soldier who’d fallen in the war, their body likely never to be found. Since then, scores of mementos had been placed here. Ribbons, strips of embroidered silk, locks of hair, they fluttered alongside the feathers, a reminder of the true human cost of the war. They hung like ragged and colourful pennants on each countries chain, save for one, which was stark and unlamented, stretching towards the northeast, towards Zaibach.

Reaching out, he lightly traced his fingers over a scrap of cloth which hung from the Astorian chain and smiling sadly. It had belonged to a flag which had once proudly flown at Fort Castillo, a gift left here by Gaddes and the crew, in memory of their lost friends. The emblem of the fort had been carefully drawn on the remains, and names painstakingly sewn into it. So many names, so many lives lost. 

Closing his eyes, Allen pictured all their faces. His proud band of brigands, men who’d seen the hardships of life, but had still chosen, despite it all to protect their country. They’d been good men; men who’d died far too soon. 

“I hate this monument.” Princess Eries murmured softly off to his side, causing him to open his eyes and look over at his companion on this little pilgrimage. “People should be remembered in our hearts, not in some monument. Such things do nothing for the dead, they serve only to remind the living of what they’ve lost.”

“Perhaps.” He replied gently, pulling his hand away from the scrap of flag and looking at the monument as a whole. “But it’s the living who need to remember the most. We need to see the cost of such battles, the human cost, or else we’ll be forever paying the price.” 

“There will always be men who consider it worth the price.” The princess brushed a stray lock of her long silvery blond hair from her face and glanced over at Celena who was playing happily in the flowers which surrounded the monument. Utterly oblivious to either her surroundings, or the dirt staining her lovely gown. “And there will always be those who simply don’t care.” She added, frowning slightly.

“Princess, the war is over. Let the dead rest.”

“I wish I could Allen, I truly do, but simple sculptures and heartfelt plaques do not make peace.” Turning away from the young girl to look at the knight, studying his face and the weight in his eyes. Frowning slightly, Princess Eries reached up and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. “Nor do empty words.” She added softly. “You still carry the weight of the dead within your heart. You need to let her go Allen. This gains you nothing but pain.” 

Hot anger flashes in his eyes for a moment and he jerked his head back from her touch.

“I do not know what you speak of.”

“She would not wish this cold half life upon you Allen, surely you must know this.” Eries continued gently. “You may woo many women, but your heart is the most jealously guarded treasure in all the lands, and it shows. Even Hitomi… you never truly loved her. Not like Merlene.” It was hard not to flinch at hearing her name so softly spoken, and Allen wasn’t entirely sure that he’d managed to refrain from doing so.

“You are not the only one to love one who was impossible to attain.” The princess continued, walking over to the chain attached to the Fanelian post. It was sparsely decorated, not from lack of intent, but because so few had survived the lethal flames of the Dragonslayers. Fewer still had opted to make the journey after the war when there was still so much in their homeland that needed to be rebuilt. It had been colours since they’d received anything other than a letter from Van, and even those were merely listing essential materials needed to rebuild the most basic of necessities.

Tracing her pale fingertips lightly over the fine chain, the princess smiled sadly and crouched down, pulling a lovely feather, black as pitch from her robes. It was like no bird feather Allen had ever seen, but it did bear a rather strong resemblance to the shining feathers hanging all around them. Draconian.

With tender motions, Eries fastened the feather to the Fanelian chain, then bent down and gently brushed her lips across the soft barbs. Closing her eyes, she murmured something softly to it, her voice too low and lips too obscured to understand, but when she leaned back and released the feather, there was a look of peace on her face.

“We were betrothed years ago.” She stated softly, still looking down at the glossy feather, cherishing its softness and how it seemed to drink in the sunlight. “When he vanished during the dragon hunt, I’d thought he’d died. We all did. I had no idea what truly happened until he defected to Astoria. Father had hidden his previous visit to the court for fear that the Strategos might call upon our engagement and place us even further under Zaibach’s power.” Her smile was sad, her eyes speaking of the untold sorrow in her heart.

“Those we love will always leave us Allen, that is the way of things. All we can do is honour them and their memory, but not let them rule us. Please… for Marlene, let your heart live again.”

“I wish I could.” Allen replied gently as he looked down at the feather now hanging in the chains, a single dark shadow amongst so many shining companions. “One day perhaps… but not today.” As if sensing that she’d be fighting a futile battle at this point, the princess nodded her head and gently stroked the feather one last time before leaving it to flutter against the chain along with the others in the gentle breeze. Standing up, she deftly adjusted her skirts so that they fell properly around her and glanced over at Celena who was now happily weaving the flowers she’d gathered into the once empty chains representing Zaibach.

Feeling the weight of her stare, the young girl looked up and smiled, her bright blue eyes guileless.

“So they don’t get lonely.” She stated simply, weaving a few more flowers into the chain. 

A look of utter horror filled Allens face, and for a moment, it looked like he was going to tear the flowers from their new home, leaving the chain bare once more. His hands however, paused above a bright yellow dandelion, then slowly lowered. Looking into his sister’s wide and innocent eyes, Allen did his best to smile at her comfortingly, disguising his action by reaching out to wrap his arms around her and gently lead her from the monument.

“Yes Celena, now they won’t be lonely at all.” Smiling brightly at him, the young girl pulled out one last flower and handed it to him. It was a rather pretty daisy, the yellow center nearly the same golden shade as his hair. “For you!” She announced happily. “So you don’t get lonely either.”

“I’ll never be lonely Celena, I have you.” He smiled as he took the flower and tucked it into her soft platinum blonde hair. “See? Now I have both you and the flower. I couldn’t be happier.” Delighted with his statement, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped off like a child less than half her age to chase butterflies. Allen watched her for a long moment, drinking in her youthful enthusiasm and thanking Jeture with all his heart for returning his beloved sister to him. With her… it would be enough. He could be happy.

Shaking her head at his lie, both to his sister and himself, Princess Eries walked towards their carriage in silence. She’d done what she’d come to do. Now it was time for her to begin healing. All she could do for Allen was pray that he opened his eyes… and his heart before it was too late.


End file.
